Lucky Strike
by Didou614
Summary: Thomas clappa sa cigarette contre le cendrier au bord d'une des fenêtres, il écoutait à moitié ce que lui disait son amie. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et la cigarette ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses. Mais il avait encore assez de lucidité pour s'apercevoir que le jeune blond de l'autre côté de la vitre lui balançait des regards étranges. [OS] [NEWTMAS]


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-Shot, Univers Alternatif.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Nda : GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN. Hum. Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous portez-vous ? Moi je suis toujours en formation, de ce fait je n'écris plus autant qu'avant. Une petite idée m'est venue il y a peu de temps et je vous la présente aujourd'hui, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Lucky Strike**

Thomas poussa la porte du bar à la vieille façade verdâtre, il se fraya un chemin entre les étudiants en pagaille, les quadragénaires qui levaient haut leurs pintes, et les serveurs débordés.

Il monta au deuxième étage sur le rythme du groupe irlandais qui venait échauffer les esprits ce soir. Le billard était au centre de la salle, entouré par les rires et les cris des joueurs, Thomas ouvrit son paquet de cigarette en marchant et en chopa une entre ses lèvres. Au même moment il bouscula un jeune homme de son âge, Thomas lui tapota sur l'épaule en marmonnant des excuses. Le jeune homme qui mâchouillait quelque chose mit plus de temps pour présenter ses excuses à son tour, fixant plus la bouche de Thomas que ses yeux.

Il passa une main entre ses mèches blondes et traça son chemin. Thomas l'imita, il s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte vitrée qui portait une pancarte indiquant : "zone fumeur", cette petite salle était trouée de fenêtres ouvertes et il y avait deux balcons qui donnaient sur le centre ville. Thomas y retrouva quelques amis qui le dépannèrent du feu pour brûler ce manque de nicotine qui le démangeait depuis qu'il était sorti du boulot.

Après avoir fumer sa première clope, il commanda un verre de bière, puis entama une deuxième. De petits groupes de personnes discutaient doucement dans la zone fumeur, ce qui contrastait avec le reste du bar. Thomas clappa sa cigarette contre le cendrier au bord d'une des fenêtres, il écoutait à moitié ce que lui disait son amie. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et la cigarette ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses.

Mais il avait encore assez de lucidité pour s'apercevoir que le jeune blond qu'il avait bousculé tout à l'heure lui balançait des regards étranges de l'autre côté de la grande porte vitrée.

ooo

Newt secoua une nouvelle fois son paquet de chewing-gum, en espérant que par miracle il se remplirait tout seul. Il commençait à regrette d'avoir jeter le dernier parce qu'il avait perdu tout son goût dans sa bouche, n'étant plus qu'une boule de plastique désagréable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plein d'envie au garçon aux cheveux chocolat près de la fenêtre, au delà de la grande porte vitrée qui les séparait. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour aller le voir. Celui qui l'avait bousculé entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres adorablement dessinées pour attraper le bout de sa cigarette et tirer une taf. Il levait le menton quelques secondes avant que le brouillard grisonnant s'échappe des narines de son nez retroussé.

Le besoin était tel que Newt s'en taperait la tête contre les murs, mais il devait résister. Son cerveau réussit à ordonner à ses pieds de rester fixés au tapis, mais ses yeux restés insoumis, ne lâchant pas le jeune fumeur. Ça en devenait flippant.

Sa séance de voyeurisme cessa lorsque le brun finit par soutenir son regard insistant, puis il s'approcha de la porte et cogna dessus avant de lui faire signe de venir.

ooo

\- C'est pas commun comme prénom, "Newt".

\- Sans blague, on ne m'avait jamais dit ça, ironisa le blond.

Thomas continua à marmonner ce prénom si spécial, le testant sur différents tons, différentes mélodies. Ensuite ils firent plus amples connaissances, se questionnant chacun leur tour accoudés au balcon, leurs regards se perdaient sur la ville et ses quartiers. Les ronds de fumés de Thomas venaient brouiller le ciel tacheté d'étoiles.

La voix accentuée et élégante de Newt était accompagnée par le notes étouffées du concert. Thomas sentait que leurs épaules se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher, et son interlocuteur ne semblait pas décidé à le séduire, ce qui l'étonna.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé dans l'intention de Newt, ses longs regards ne cachaient pas l' appel qu'il espérait. Thomas sentait la déception venir, il faut avoué que le blond avait éveillé son intérêt.

Mais il était plutôt têtu, et n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber l'affaire si facilement. Il pivota légèrement pour faire face à Newt et lui offrir toute son attention, toujours un coude sur le balcon. Il chercha à accrocher son regard mais Newt s'intéressait plus aux passants en bas plutôt qu'au beau brun qui lui faisait la cour.

ooo

Newt pourrait partir, en fait il devrait partir. Pourquoi il avait accepté de tenir compagnie à ce mec déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai.

Parce qu'il était faible.

La tentation était encore plus difficile à tenir, elle se débattait dans le creux de son ventre, aux bouts de ses doigts tremblant. Alors il détourna la tête pour éviter de tomber dans le piège de Thomas et se concentra sur l'autre belle vue qu'on lui offrait : la ville sous l'astre de la nuit. Il repensait aux conseils de Minho qui était déjà passé par là, et qui lui avait fait promettre de combattre ces pulsions.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, répondit machinalement Newt.

Il voulu lever la main pour se pincer l'arrête du nez, mais elle cogna celle de Thomas qui vint se glisser sur sa joue. Il n'eut ni le temps de sortir un mot, ni de bouger, ni de comprendre ce qui se passait, Thomas se pencha et cueilli de son sourire, les lèvres de Newt avec une douceur infinie.

ooo

Thomas senti une pression sur ses côtes qui fit redescendre son ascenseur émotionnelle. Je jeune homme qu'il embrassait avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait, était en train de le repousser. En un instant toute excitation retomba, il se recula vit la tête d'incompréhension qu'avait Newt.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton sec.

C'était à Thomas de ne plus rien comprendre. Il barbouilla en levant les mains, réflexe qu'il avait acquis dans sa jeunesse lorsqu'on l'accusait d'une bêtise. Ses yeux ambrés étaient grands ouverts, il avait perdu en une seconde toute la confiance avec laquelle il l'avait embrassé.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me mater depuis tout à l'heure, je pensais que ... tu ... enfin on ...

Ses joues chauffèrent et Newt explosa de rire.

\- Tu es bien mignon Tommy, mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui intéresse, dit-il en pointa du doigt ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Le brun leva sa cigarette et comprit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi con, il voulait s'enfoncer sous terre et ne plus jamais revenir dans ce bar avant des mois.

\- J'ai arrêté la semaine dernière, tu enchaînes clopes sur clopes depuis tout à l'heure, de quoi me mettre en difficulté toute la soirée.

\- Il y a d'autres fumeurs ici, pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es le seul qui fume des _Lucky Strike_ , comme moi.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait arrêter ?

\- Je me suis fait hospitalisé pendant plusieurs semaines, alors j'utilisais des patchs de nicotine. Et lorsque je suis sorti, je me suis rendu compte que je ne prenais plus le même plaisir à fumer. Et puis je me faisais plus de mal que de bien, alors j'ai arrêté. Mais c'est difficile de ne pas craquer, l'addiction est toujours là après tout, surtout quand un tocard te jette sa fumée de cigarette dans la tronche.

Thomas baissa les yeux d'un air désolé, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il laissa le silence s'installer, le temps que le courage et les mots montent jusqu'à sa gorge. Puis il dit :

\- J'aimerais arrêté aussi, tous les soirs je me dis ça. Mais le lendemain matin, c'est comme si la nuit avait effacé mes convictions de la veille.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'écraser se cigarette sur le balcon.

\- Mais peut-être que si j'arrêtais à tes côtés, je tiendrais ma promesse.

Cette fois, Newt le regarda droit dans les yeux, il acquiesça lentement. Il devait savoir à quel point c'était dur de prendre cette décision, et encore plus de la tenir.

\- Et puis comme ça, on se verra plus souvent, histoire de surveiller si l'un comme l'autre on résiste à cette connerie.

\- Je rêve ou tu continues à flirter là ? Le taquina Newt avec un grand sourire.

Thomas se mordit la lèvre en souriant, mais ne contredit pas l'accusation. Il présenta sa main pour officialiser leur pacte, un vent frais glissa entre ses doigts comme pour refroidir son espoir de sevrage.

Mais la main rassurante de Newt vint vite réchauffer la sienne.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Un petit OS comme au bon vieux temps :') Je salue Newt is Stilinski, si tu passes par là, je pense à toi en cet instant.

Note : _Lucky Strike_ ("coup de chance") est une marque de cigarette appartenant à un groupe basé à Londres au Royaume-Uni.


End file.
